nardonefandomcom-20200214-history
Sith Order (The Old Republic)
The Sith Order was an organization of Force-sensitive beings that operated under the reconstituted Sith Empire rebuilt by Emperor Vitiate. An organization dating back to the Hundred-Year Darkness, the modern Sith Order was fractured following the Yuuzhan Vong's galactic invasion but was rebirthed by Darth Arthus after the fall of Valkorion and became its new arbiter in the fight against the Galactic Republic when hostilities resumed. The modern Sith are guided by the Arthan School of Sith Philosophy, a new interpretation of the Sith Code and its organization instituted by Lord Arthus influenced by Revanite teachings; they operate from the Sith Sanctum on Drumond Kaas and train acolytes in four separate academies across Imperial space. Although technically governed by the Sith High Council, the Emperor is the head of the organization and holds the title of Highlord of the Sith. Ranks and structure General Hierarchy * Acolyte - Known during their early childhoods as Hopefuls, Acolytes are the order's Force-sensitive apprentices under the tutelage of Sith Overseers. Taken from Imperial families at an early age, Acolytes are brought to a Sith academy where they begin their trials in order to rightfully bear the mantle of Sith. These trials are testing, and there are some who die without ever becoming a Sith. * Sith - After successfully completing their trials and being accepted as an apprentice by a Sith Lord, Acolytes are then considered Sith–no more, no less. They hold no official title, but are expected to be referred to as "my lord" by non-Sith out of respect. They continue their studies alongside a Sith Lord for several years. * Sith Lord - Following a period of one-on-one training with a superior Sith, a Sith is eligible for an evaluation by the Sith High Council. If the council deems the Sith to be worthy, they may be elevated to the position of Sith Lord. No longer attached to a master, Sith Lords were free to accept missions from the Sith High Council and begin pursuing specialized training in one of the paths of the Sith, as well as take their own apprentice. * Darth - The strongest Sith Lords who prove their worth and undying loyalty to the Sith and the Empire can ascend to the position of Darth only with a two-thirds approval from the council and a blessing from the Emperor himself. Most Sith by this point choose a new name for themselves, signifying their transformation into something more and shedding their old name to fully embrace their service to the throne. Darths are unanimously respected as the wisest and most powerful of the order and are often the Emperor's enforcers for important assignments. Self-declaration of the title was very frowned upon and Darths not given Imperial assent are seen as pretenders, but historically, Dark Force-users sylized themselves as Darth in order to signify a transformation to the Dark side of the Force rather than an earned title bestowed after displaying strength and resolve in the path of the Sith. Only Darths are allowed on the Sith High Council, which is an assembly of twelve Sith hand-picked by the Emperor himself. * Highlord of the Sith - As the head of the order, the title of Highlord of the Sith in the era of Emperor Severus is reserved for the Emperor himself and is to symbolize that the Sith and the Empire are one and the same.Category:The Old Republic Specialization When a Sith attains the rank of Lord, several paths of specializations open up in order to further one's studies. There were four "paths" of the Sith, including the Sith Warrior, Sith Inquisitor, Sith Alchemist and Sith Assassin. Each Sith chooses based on their personal talents and skills. Sith Warrior Sith who wish to spend their time on the battlefield walk the path of the Sith Warrior. These combat specialists are champions of the Sith and are the primary enforcers of the Sith's Imperium. Sith Warriors are trained to use their emotions to their advantage against the Emperor's foes, brandishing their lightsabers proudly in order to strike fear in the hearts of their enemies in their aggressive defense of the Empire. Within the path of the Warrior, there are is a division between Marauders and Juggernauts–the former relying more on dexterity and cunning in order to aggressively push their attack (often with two lightsabers) while the latter defer more to their physical strength and using the Force to absorb damage. * Sith Marauder - Sith who train as Marauders pride themselves on their agility, dexterity and complex lightsaber combinations. Most Marauders choose to wield two lightsabers and are more likely to use a reverse-hilt stance. Marauders are masters of Juyo and their swift movement and acrobatics often destroy their enemies before they can even react and the sight of a dual-wielding Sith approaching them is often the last thing they see. * Sith Juggernaut - The more physically built Sith often use their strength in their fighting techniques, often leading them down the path of the Juggernaut. Sith Juggernauts are able to adsorb an inordinate amount of punishment and are often the shield before their allies, allowing for his or her soldiers to use the distraction to focus their fire on their enemies. Juggernauts prefer to wear heavy armour in battle and are seldom seen with anything other than a single lightsaber. * Overseer - Sith who teach at an academy are known as Overseers. Almost always Sith who specialized as Warriors, Overseers train multiple Acolytes at a Sith academy. It is not a title in the Sith hierarchy per se and although most are Darths, it is not a requirement; they could simply be lower Sith Lords with an affinity for teaching. Although not technically outranking many higher-ups in the order, Overseers command more respect because of their importance. * Sith Blademaster - The most senior lightsaber combat instructor of a Sith Academy is known as Blademaster. Blademasters know all forms of lightsaber combat to an excellent degree and instructed their pupils in the art, all the while supervising sparring matches between Acolytes. Category:Organizations (The Old Republic)